High School Suite Life of Hannah Montana
by melmac06
Summary: I didn't know where to put this under, so I put it under high school musical. Anyways, the gang goes on a trip to Boston, they find secrects they didn't know about. They find friends,things happen,some humor, this is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

ok, i know some people have done this before, but hey,more, the funner! so, this is my first fic of here so please r&r!

chapter one:

the gang were going to go to Boston for the summer, some of there parents were going too. Troy's dad and Gabi's mom were going.

mr. bolton: you guys all ready?

gang: yep!

mr. bolton: then lets get going!

on the plane

taylor: oh my gosh! that lake is sooo pretty! she says noticing the lake near the airport before they landed.

gabi: ya, it is. she says then looks over at troy smiling, he smiled back.

At the tipton

miley: but dad!

mr. stewart: no buts bud, sorry.

miley: but my future husband is going to be there!

lilly: that's right mr. stewart, the love of her life!

mr.stewart: fine, you can go,...but,go to your suite first and unpack

miley:ok, come on lilly!

they walk to the desk.

miley: our keys please?

mr. moseby: yes of course miss hannah montana!

london: oh hello hannah!

maddie: that's han..han..hannah montana!

miley:oh hey london!

they talk for a few more minutes then leave.

outside the tipton

miss montez: now children, these are the pares, gabi and taylor, troy and chad,jason and zeke, sharpay and kelsi, ryan and mr. bolton, and i will be by myself.

they walk in get there keys, and go to their suites.

the gang comes in the lobby, laughing at a joke chad told.

sharpay:ok, well i need some candy, anyone else?

gang: nah

sharpay walks to the candy counter

counter worker: what may i get you?(maddie wasn't working)

sharpay: umm, a pack of twizzlers, and some skittles please

counter person: ok, that would be $5.39!

sharpay gives him the money and walks to the couch and sits

zach: hi sweet thang!

sharpay: excuse me? who do you think you are talking to?

zach: well, i think i am talking to a very pretty, but desparate for a date, girl

sharpay gives him a dirty look. just then, maddie walks out of the elavator. zach notices

zach: oh my gosh! it's like heaven!

sharpay turns to see what he is talking about

sharpay:aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

maddie:aaahhhhhh!

next chapter later! please r&r!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

sharpay: oh...my...gosh! i have a twin! wait,...i new that, but,a twin that looks like me,...wait,...what?

maddie: ugh...uh...ummm,..hi!

london walks by maddie

london:hi maddie

than she walks by sharpay

london: hi maddie,...wait, maddie?

sharpay: nooo! my name is not maddie! it is sharpay evans!

she than takes out her cell and calls ryan, here is the conversion.

ryan: hello?

sharpay: ryan, i have a twin!

ryan: uhh, no duh shar!

sharpay: noo! i mean, if you weren't my twin, i would still have a twin!

ryan:ohhh, were are you? i will meet you there

sharpay:i am still in the lobby

a few minutes later

ryan comes in the lobby

ryan:hey shar

sharpay: oh ry! mom and dad were lying to us this whole time!

ryan: ya, what's her name?

sharpay: maddie

ryan: oh...is that her?

sharpay: well if it looks like me ryan, then it most likely is

they walk to maddie

ryan: hi, i am ryan, also your twin!

maddie: umm, hi..

then, mary margret and corrie come into the lobby, ryan notices

ryan: hey taylor, hey gabriella!

mary magret and corrie: huh?

just then, gabi and taylor come into the lobby.

taylor and gabi see them

tay and gabi: aaahhhhh!

they yell when they see...


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

taylor and gabriella: IT'S HANNAH MONTANA! they scream. they run to her and get autograghs.(they did not see mary margret or corrie yet)

they walk to ryan and sharpay.

gabi:hey guys. they look at the others

taylor&gabi: aaaahhhhhhhhh!

marymargret&corrie: aaahhhhhh!

taylor,gab,marymarget and corrie: i have a twin!

ryan and sharpay: we have another twin!

they all talk, get to know their twins

mean while

troy and chad are in the basket ball court, playing what else? the other guys were busy unpacking.

chad:dude, whats the matter?

troy:nothin

chad: come on troy, tell me, please?

troy pretends to get dizzy

troy: did...you...just say...please?

chad: yes, now tell! wait, is it about gabriella?

troy: sigh...yes

chad: what about her?...wait, i know! you want to ask her out!

troy: yea, but, i don't know how!

chad: ok, i will teach you how, first, you open your mouth, second, you say these simple words to her, ''will you be my girl friend?''

troy: that simple?

chad: yes, just ask her will you be my girl friend?

when he says"will you be my girl friend, to girls walk by, give chad a weird look, an keep walking

chad: great, JUST GREAT!

troy snickers

later

troy walks up to gabi, who is sitting on the couch

troy:hey gabi, can i ask you some thing?

gabi: ya

troy: well, i was wondering,will you be my girlfriend?

gabi smiles

gabi:ya, i will.

troy: great!

corrie sees what she thinks is trever talking to her twin, and by the way she is smiling, asked her out.

_oh, i guess he has someone else._

sorry for the short chapter, i will get more interesting later on!


	4. Chapter 4

**I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated!! Here are some answers to some questions:**

**Mary Margret is Taylor's twin**

**Corrie is Gabriella's twin**

**Miley's dreamdate is Jonny, Chad's twin**

**ok, on with the story!!**

**Chapter 4**

Regular- just the story being told regularly

_Italic- flashback_

**Bold- Some one talking**

_**Bold Italic- some one thinking**_

Corrie's P.O.V.

I sat on the bench outside the hotel. I wasn't crying, but I was upset. I looked down at my watch, which read 1:30. I've only been sitting here for five minutes but it seemed like an hour. I stared at the ground. **_She has only been her for like what, a day? And she has already gotten to Trever. Well, they are both smart. I guess they're made for eachother. _**I couldn't help it anymore, a pair of tears ran down my face. I wiped them away, they were only replace by another batch. I sniffed, crying a little bit more. Suddenly, I heard some one stand next to me. I looked up. It was Trever.

**''you ok?'' ** Trever asks me

**''why do you care? shouldn't you be spending time with your new girlfriend?'' **I say annoyed

**''excuse me? I don't have a girlfriend.'' **he replied confused

**''what are you talking about? I saw you with Gabriella laughing, and I could have sworn I heard you ask her out'' **I said, almost starting to cry

**''uh, Cor, I don't know anyone named Gabriella'' **He says. I was shocked

**''what do you mean?'' **I say. **''wait, I will be back, see ya later!'' **I say getting up and walking in the hotel.

Gabriella's P.O.V.

I lay on my bed, Taylor was with Kelsi in her room, so I was alone. It was only about 5 minutes ago when her crush asked her out.

_Flashback..._

_''hey Gabi'' Troy walked over to me _

_''hey Troy'' I greeted him_

_''so, um, I was wondering,...um, well, will you be my girlfriend?'' he asked me nervously_

_''yes Troy, i will be your girlfriend'' I smiled_

_''cool'' he smiled back_

I smiled to myself. I stared at the seiling. Then there came a knock from the door. I got up and opened it.

**''hey corrie'' **I said to my..erm, sister?

**''hi'' **she said and sat on my bed **''I have a question'' **

**''ok, what is it?"** I ask sitting next to her.

**''well, who were you with a couple of minutse a go?" **she asks

**''with my friend-well, now boyfriend Troy. Why?'' **I ask

**''Oh my god!!''** she practily yelled.

**''what?'' **I ask concerned.

**''I think he has a twin'' **she said quietly.

In the Court yard with Chad. No ones P.O.V.

Miley was walking on a path way in the park when she saw Jonny(she thought)

She smiled. She took a deep breath and walked up to him.

**''hey Jonny'' **she said

**''huh?'' **he said not knowing what to say

**''remember me? Miley?'' **she said trying to refresh his memory

**''sorry, I think your mistaken, my name is Chad.''** he said kinda confused.

**''your joking, right?'' **she says

**''no'' **he said serious

**''um, ok'' **she said and left to find Lilly.

At the hotel.

Miley went up to her room. Lilly was sitting on her bed reading a magazine

**''Lilly, I have problem.'' **she said looking at her friend

**''I know that'' **Jackson said coming into the room.

**''out Jackson!'' **she screamed

**''fine, I was just coming in to tell you guys that we are having dinner at 6'thirty'' **he said as Miley threw a pillow at him. when he left, she started the conversation again.

**''I saw Jonny a couple minutes ago at the park. and when I said 'hey jonny' he said that his name was Chad.'' **she said depressed

**''don't worry about it. He was probally just joking'' **she reassured her

**''ya, your right'' **she said. **''well, i am going to go get some candy, want any?'' **she asked getting up

**''nah'' **lilly said picking up her magazine

**''k, be back in a few'' **she said going out the door

In the lobby

Miley came in to the lobby. But, someone caught her eye. It was Jonny.

**''hey Miley'' **he greeted her when she walked up to him.

**''oh, so now you know my name!"**

**''huh?'' **he asked

**''when we were in the court, you said you name was chad!''** she exclaimed

**''in the court? what are you talking about?''**

just then, chad, jason, and zeke entered the lobby, they walked up to miley, but didn't noticed Jonny

**''hey, your Miley right?'' **chad asked

**''yes'' **she said ad looked at him then at jonny

jonny, chad, zeke, and jason looked at each other

**''oh..my..god!'' **jonny and chad said

**''dude'' **jason and zeke added

ok...upadate maybe tomorrow...


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, first of all, I am ssooooooo sorry for not updating! And second of all, you guys are great! I love all the reviews I have and am so happy that you guys actually read my story! Oh, and I have gotten my older sister addicted to So hahhahah to you Amanda! (ha, I wrote your name :) ). So, before I write the next chapter, I am going to give you what means what: 

Regular writing means the story being told.  
_Italic_ writing means thinking: "enter what someone is thinking here"  
**Bold** means the setting like: At The Tipton or At the Park

Ok, so on with the story!

**In the Tipton Lobby**

Chad and Jonny just stared at each other. After a few silent minutes, Miley spoke up.  
"I think I will go up to my suite and um…try to figure out what is going on, 'cause I am sooo confused" she quickly went up to her suite.  
"ya, um, us too" Jason said "ya" replied a confused Zeke. They went up to their suite, leaving the confused twins to stare at each other.  
"So, um, do you like basketball?" Chad asked trying to start a conversation.

**In Sharpay's and Kelsi's Room**

"ah!" shrieked an excited Gabriella as she burst into Kelsi's and Sharpay's room, followed by her twin.  
"so, knocking before you enter someone's room is out now?" Kelsi said. "sorry, I am to happy to do anything right now!" Gabriella said excitedly.  
"it's fine" sharpay said smiling.  
"um, why are you smiling? What did you do to Ryan?" Gabriella asked worried.  
"nothing! I'm just happy for you!" she said.  
"ok….wait, you don't even know what I am happy about" Gabriella said confused alittle.  
"well I will as soon as you tell me" she replied still smiling.  
"ok, well, Troy asked me out and I said yes!" Gabriella giggled.  
"oh my gosh!" said Taylor.  
"woooww!" Kelsi added happy for her best friend.  
"I knew you guys would sooner or later be a couple!" said a happy Sharpay as she hugged her best friend. "uummm, congratulations?" a confused Ryan piped in.  
"why thank you Ryan" Gabriella giggled(a lot of giggling, eh? Lol)  
"tell them the other news!" Corrie said anxiously.  
"oh yes! Well, you see, we believe-" gabriella started but was cut off by her sister.  
"we know" corrie said correcting her.  
"ya, well, I still need proof. But anyways, we think Troy might have a twin too" she finished.  
"you're kidding, right?" asked a confused Sharpay.  
"well, Shar, you just found out that you and Ry have another twin, I just found out that I have a twin, and Gabi has a twin" Taylor explained.  
"yes, true" sharpay agreed.  
There was a knock on the door. It was Zeke and Jason.  
"uh, guys, we have a problem. Well, I wouldn't call it a problem. But-" Zeke spoke but was interrupted by Jason.  
"what he means, is that Chad has a twin too. We met him in the lobby. We don't know what his name is, but we think it is Jonny." Jason finished.  
"so, what do we do?" Ryan asked.  
"I know" said sharpay.

**In Zack and Cody's Suite**

Cody had heard about the twin situation. Zack had told him when he went back to the suite. At first, he didn't believe him, but the story that Zack told him was too hard not to believe. Even if it did come from the not-so-smart- Zack Martin.

"So wait, are you sure they had twins?" Cody asked his own twin. Zack was sitting on the couch watching sports. Cody came over and sat next to him.  
"Yes, I'm sure. I came out of the elevator and saw what I thought was Maddie. But, when I said 'hey sweet thang' she was totally clueless and she said her name was Sharpay Evans. Then I saw Maddie. When they saw each other they screamed. Pretty loud might I add. Then later Corrie and Mary Margret found out they had twins." Zack explained.  
"Interesting" Cody responded.  
"Ya. Hey, do you think you and me might have a twin?" Zack asked.

**In Lilly and Miley's Suite**

"So, how'd it go?" Lilly asked Miley as Miley entered and sat on the couch next to her.  
"One word: twins" she responded plainly.  
"Huh?" Lilly said confused.  
"The person I met was really named Chad. He is Jonny's twin"  
"Nuh uh?" "Yes huh" Miley relied to her best friend.  
"Wow. Are you serious?" Lilly asked.  
"Oh ya. I'm serious"  
There was a knock on the door. "Come in" the girls answered.  
Oliver came in. "you guys will never guess what I just saw in the lobby! Jonny an"  
"and his twin" they girls finished.  
"but how'd you-" he started.  
"I had a run in with both of them. I'll tell you later." Miley said.

**Back in Sharpay and Kelsi's room.**

They we're all discussing a plan to get all of the twins in one room together.  
"Ok, so we all get it?" Mary Margret asked.  
They all replied with 'yes' or 'yep'.

Ok, end of this chapter! So sorry that it is so short! I personally think this is one of my best chapters. I will update soon. Please review, it is appreciated!


End file.
